Cellphone
The Cellphone is an item possessed by characters in Until Dawn. It is used by Beth, Jessica, Chris, Sam, Emily, and Josh on the mountain. Overview Beth's Phone ''Main Article: Beth's Phone '' Beth's phone was used by herself when searching for Hannah one year ago. Beth dropped it when being chased by the Wendigo, and is a clue for Matt and Emily to find. Jessica's Phone Chapter 1 Jess has the option to check her phone or read a book while waiting at the cable car station. Regardless of which option she chooses, she is startled by Mike's snowball which was thrown towards her head. Chapter 2 After Mike and Jess are sent out of the lodge to the guest cabin, Jess asks the pair for a selfie, which Mike takes using Jess' phone. Chapter 3 Jess uses her phone to record Mike's reaction to her prank with a deer head. Jess shows the video on her phone to Mike. Jess then realizes she lost her phone in the cabin, revealing it was her fourth one this year. She may blame Mike for the disappearance due to Mike possibly scaring her at the river. While Jess and Mike begin to settle in, a smash is heard from the cabin's bathroom window. Mike finds Jess' phone on the ground, playing Hey, Hey, Hey (It's Gonna Be OK). Jess comes to take her phone and storms outside to yell at who she thinks are the others. Chris' Phone Chapter 1 Chris' phone is first seen sticking out of his bag and notified near the lower cable car station. Sam may choose to snoop on his phone and see that Ashley had sent him a text message. Chris sees Sam snooping and gets annoyed at her, taking his phone back. Chapter 2 Chris' phone is briefly used at the start of the chapter, holding his phone up explaining to Josh he is having poor signals up on the mountain. Josh jokes that if Chris has a million dollars, he will install some cell towers. Chapter 6 The phone is again briefly seen while Ashley and Chris are searching for Sam in the basement of the lodge. Chris uses his phone at the moment when Ashley spots a ghost walking by. Chris missed the ghost and Ashley then scolds Chris for looking at his phone. Sam's Phone Before Chapter 1 opens, Sam can be seen listening to a radio podcast with her phone. The screen will then cut to Josh welcoming his friends back to the annual winter getaway. Chapter 5 A bathing Sam can briefly be seen listening to classical music through earbuds connected to her cellphone, which she afterward leaves behind on her quest to find the others. Emily's Phone Chapter 7 After falling down the ladder into the deepest and darkest part of the mines, Emily brings out her phone to use as a flashlight, but she is startled when she turns it on to see a pile of skulls right in front of her. Emily continues to use her phone as a flashlight until the phone goes out of battery, much to Emily's disappointment. Josh's Phone Chapter 7 ''Main Article: Josh's Cellphone '' Josh's cellphone appears in the Psycho's workshop as a clue for Sam to find, if she escaped the Psycho. The phone shows a text conversation with Josh and his psychiatrist, Dr. Hill. Trivia *Both Beth and Emily use their phones as a form of a flashlight. *Both Beth's and Josh's phones are clues. *It is implied Ashley had brought her phone with her because she had sent a text to Chris, although her phone is never shown. Category:Items